Robotic arms are often used to grasp and move parts during manufacture and/or assembly. The robotic arms include an end effector that is configured to grasp and/or manipulate the part. The end effector may include one or more, typically three, locating pins to grasp and control the part. The part is formed with locating bosses having a circular aperture formed therein. For example, the part may be formed with two locating bosses on one side of the part, and one locating boss on a second side of the part and disposed in opposition with the first two locating bosses. The locating pins on the end effector engage and/or grasp the part at the locating bosses in order to move the part. In order to secure the part relative to the end effector, a force is applied to generate pressure between opposing planar surfaces of the locating pins and the locating bosses. The locating bosses serve no other purpose for the part other than to provide a feature on the part for the locating pins of the end effector to engage.